


Good friends (don't) kiss

by coldvoice



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldvoice/pseuds/coldvoice
Summary: 当娜美注视着路飞和特拉法尔加·罗之间的关系发展时，她真的没有指望自己必须向路飞解释，“不，亲吻和牵手真的不是‘朋友’通常做的事情。”这将是一个漫长的下午。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Good friends (don't) kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good friends (don't) kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360326) by [chenziee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee). 



娜美不得不说，回想起来，一开始看路飞和特拉法尔加·罗的互动的确很有趣。他们一直保持着5英尺的距离，罗看起来像是在因为路飞的滑稽动作而不断受苦，最后却笑了起来，或者至少在最后还是笑了起来，这真是太可爱了。路飞总是尽力逗他笑，这几乎是窝心的，这就像看着那个刻薄的死亡外科医生在她眼前融化一样。有了路飞的陪伴，他一点一点地放下了那种戒备的态度，而是真正地让自己开心起来。他看起来真的非常需要。  
但是几个星期后，她发现他们躲在桑尼号甲板的尾部，路飞把头靠在罗的肩膀上安静地睡觉，罗心不在焉地眺望大海，他们的手放在路飞的膝盖上，紧紧地十指相扣，这一切就不再滑稽了。相反，娜美不得不抑制住自己的尖叫，因为她觉得：“终于! ”这一幕太甜蜜了，她简直不敢相信这两个坠入爱河的笨蛋竟然能够好好沟通5分钟，搞清楚他们之间到底发生了什么。  
然后，当她被残酷的现实打击时，它也不再可爱了。  
事实上，路飞是个白痴。  
即使罗只是耸耸肩，告诉她他不打算处理这件事，他只是同意路飞的说法，他们是真正的好朋友，娜美也不能接受。这听起来太痛苦了；毕竟，那些表情、微笑、偶尔的拥抱、短暂的吻和完全的亲密绝不是“真正的好朋友”。  
她必须采取严厉的措施。  
因此，在山治的配合下，她最终决定是时候让他们的船长坐下来进行一次严肃的谈话了。厨师向她深深地鞠了一躬，然后抓起一盘三明治，打开了厨房的门。  
“嘿，路飞! 下午茶! ”山治喊道。果然，反应很快。  
路飞大声喊道：“食物! ”他的双手不知从哪里冒出来，以一种不可思议的速度推动这个总处于饥饿状态的海贼进入厨房。山治几乎没有时间让出道路。  
“嘿，山治！那我们的呢？”当他和乔巴一起出现在路飞身后的门口时，乌索普不耐烦地问道，乔巴正坐在狙击手的肩膀上猛烈地点头。  
娜美站在门前挡住他们的进入，带着那种冷酷的商业笑容看着他们，她知道这种笑容会吓坏其他船员。“你可以以后再来拿你的，好吗？或者，如果你给我十万贝利，我现在就让你进来。”她几乎在甜美地歌唱，以期待的态度伸出手。  
“十、十万——”乔巴结结巴巴地重复，看起来他快要晕倒了。  
在倒地的最后一秒抓住驯鹿后，乌索普抬头看着娜美，困惑地皱着眉头，“喂，娜美——”  
“每一位——”罗宾从甲板上的椅子上喊道。娜美情不自禁地注意到，她已经把咖啡和蛋糕放在旁边的桌子上了。当然，山治先把点心准备好了，“——看来我们的航海士需要和路飞谈谈。让我们等待他们完成。好吗？”她最后甜甜地笑了笑，示意乌索普下来。  
“谢谢你，罗宾。”娜美心想，向另一个女人竖起了大拇指。说真的，如果没有她，她得怎么处理这场灾难？  
当乌索普和乔巴的注意力转移到罗宾身上时，娜美毅然关上了厨房的门。当她转过身来时，她注意到，即使是她没有看到的那一瞬间，也足以让山治拿着的三明治消失一半，她记得有要求厨师做足够撑到晚饭时间的食物，这是件好事。  
“喂！这些看起来都很好吃！”路飞坐在餐桌旁的一张椅子上，大声地赞美山治。“连饭团都有！三吉，哪一种里面有肉？”  
当他把半空的三明治盘子放在桌子上时，山治停下来看了看路飞。他微微皱着眉头思考：“你什么时候对饭团这么有热情了？”  
“嗯，特拉仔喜欢它们。”路飞回答，仿佛这是世界上最明显的事情。  
娜美和山治交换了一下眼神，说真的，这越来越荒谬了。  
”“其他人呢？他们真的错过了好多好吃的东西！”路飞问道，他已经在大嚼饭团了。  
终于在路飞对面坐下来，娜美不假思索地感谢了山治，后者在她深吸一口气之前把一杯冰茶和一块蛋糕放在她面前。“他们晚点来。路飞，我们得谈谈。”  
她几乎认为路飞的眼睛不会离开正在把最后几个盘子放在桌子上的山治，但当厨师坐在娜美旁边的椅子上时，路飞最终看着她，嘴里塞满了食物，脸上粘着几粒米饭，回答说：“关于什么？这个永恒指针是不是指向什么奇怪的地方？”  
娜美几乎要对他大吼大叫，说即使是这样，他也是她最不想告诉的人，但她提醒自己，他们在这里是有目的的。她必须保持冷静。为了所有相关的人和她自己的理智。“不，路飞。这是关于罗的。”  
路飞的脸立刻变得严肃起来。他把所有的东西都吞进嘴里，然后好奇地把头歪向一边。过了几秒钟，他才开口说话: “我不会改变对同盟的看法。我们是朋友。”在那一刻，他的声音听起来确实像一个船长，娜美真想揍他一顿。这是他选择认真对待某事的时候。  
“这不是联盟的问题。无论如何，现在已经太迟了。”山治叹了口气，摇着头，想到路飞是如此的健忘。  
“是的，是的。这是‘朋友’的部分。”娜美接着说，用手在空中画了个引号。  
路飞皱起眉头，又伸手去抓更多的食物。“可是我们是朋友啊，”他固执地重复着，这让山治没忍住哼了一声，而娜美则深深地吸了一口气。  
“听着，路飞。我们是你的朋友，”她用严厉的声音说道，指着自己，山治，还有房间里的其他船员，他们可能正在厨房门边偷听。“这和你和他之间的关系是不同的。”  
路飞听到她的话，他高高撅起了嘴，然后发出一声长长的哀鸣，“但是为什么呢？你不用嫉妒特拉仔，你们还是我的船员。你也是他的朋友。”他双臂交叉放在胸前，好像在责骂他们，娜美不得不捂住脸。  
这比她想象的要困难。  
“我们不嫉妒。老实说，这更多的是为了罗，而不是为了其他什么。”山治一边抽出一支烟，一边点燃，喃喃自语道，这些动作看起来几乎是无意识的  
娜美叹了口气，托腮说，“是啊，我开始为那家伙感到难过了。”  
“你们到底在说什么？”路飞问道，身子向后靠在椅子上，咀嚼着一根骨头，困惑地瞪着他们。  
“好吧，”娜美说，努力让自己坚强起来，准备好接下来要说的话。“路飞，你喜欢罗，对吧？”这不是一个问题。她告诉他这一点，如果他否认，她实际上完全准备好了揍他一顿。  
路飞皱起眉头，“我当然喜欢特拉仔，我喜欢我所有的朋友。”  
“不，路飞。”山治摇了摇头，然后长长地吸了一口烟。“喜欢，喜欢。就像你会如何崇拜娜美桑的美丽和优雅，还有——”  
“闭嘴，”娜美厉声说，把山治的脸从她身边推开。太好了。现在她也被这个白痴惹恼了。如果他这些话的意思至少和她试图塞进路飞健忘的脑袋的意思是一样的话，但山治对女性的仰慕与路飞和罗之间的感情是完全不同的。她应该让索隆和她一起做这件事。  
等等。事实上，也没差别。现在她想想，索隆可能会说一些比他那愚蠢的、崇拜女人的男朋友更荒谬的话。比如把爱情比作一场精彩的剑术比赛或者更糟糕的事情。  
她揉揉鼻梁使自己平静下来，然后开始说话。“我们想说的是，你喜欢他是因为你想握住他的手，亲吻他，花时间和他在一起，拥抱他？”  
路飞一边哼着歌一边琢磨着她的话，过了一会儿终于问道: “这难道不正常吗？”  
娜美离让罗自生自灭的想法越来越近了。这甚至都不是她的问题，她为什么要花这么多精力在这上面？她认为这是因为每次路飞称特拉法尔加·罗为朋友并深情对视时，她都会感受到两倍的尴尬而带来难以忍受的痛苦。  
她当初真的应该和阿龙待在一起。  
“那么，你想坐在我腿上吗？握住乌索普的手？抱着乔巴……抱着弗兰奇睡着了？”她在最后一刻纠正了自己。毕竟，他们中的哪一个没有抱着乔巴睡着过一次或者五十次呢？  
路飞闭上眼睛，嘟囔着，看起来好像因为太过纠结于她说的话而痛苦不堪。从他两眉之间的皱纹有多深，娜美几乎认为爱的概念超出了他的理解范围，但是突然，当她看着路飞前后摇晃他的身体时，她明白了。这个白痴不知怎么竟然能走到这一步，甚至从来没有考虑过任何一点点类似的关系。这就是为什么对他来说很难理解。也许这也是为什么他没有受到女帝魔鬼果实的影响。  
在遇到罗之前，他从未有过任何浪漫或性方面的想法。  
娜美不得不承认，这实在是……太不可思议了。她下次一定要记得恭喜罗。  
最后，路飞又看了她一眼，若有所思张开嘴说: “不，我想我没有。”  
“很好。”娜美点点头，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。  
“是的，谢天谢地。那就太奇怪了，”山治笑着指着路飞，指尖还夹着香烟。“你知道你现在必须做什么。”  
路飞再次把头歪向一边，脸上露出了毫无头绪的表情。  
娜美真的、真的希望他们不用在他和罗约会的时候一直这样手把手教他。她不认为如果她不得不给路飞“那个谈话”的话，她会有不杀人的勇气。她可能不得不把这个留给乔巴或者，该死，罗可以搞定他自己的屁股，他应该做到这一点。毕竟这里的医生是他们。  
娜美沮丧地呻吟了一声，指着门外。“让他做你真正的男朋友，带他出去约会，去一个我们不用看着你们亲热的地方。”  
“啊，我明白了！”路飞大声喊道，一拳敲在掌心，就像这些点最终连接在一起，他仅仅一秒钟后就跑出了门。  
娜美茫然地朝着离开的方向看去，对这一切的突然性眨了一下眼睛，然后又眨了两下。她还没来得及开口问山治刚才发生了什么事，路飞的头——只有他的头——又出现在门口。  
“娜美山治！谢谢啦！”  
然后他又消失了。  
“我不是叫你现在就去做！”娜美用虚弱的声音在他后面喊道，但是她很确定路飞不会听到。即使他听到了，他一旦下定决心也不会听的。  
娜美瘫倒在桌子上，深深地、疲惫地吸了一口气。试图解释“情感”令人惊讶地筋疲力尽。  
“怎么样？”罗宾的声音从椅子里传出来，旁边就是刚才路飞腾出来的椅子，娜美一点也不感到惊讶。  
她只是无精打采地笑了笑，反驳道: “别假装你没听见。”她说话的时候连头都没抬。她可以在这里，就在桌子这里，立刻沉睡吗？  
“我没有，”罗宾有趣地反驳道。“我觉得没有必要。而且我正在看一本书中有趣的部分。”  
终于，娜美坐了起来，把下巴放在手掌上休息了一下，叹了口气：“考虑到这是路飞，我想一切都很顺利。希望现在开始，当罗在的时候，我们不会那么痛苦地尴尬。”  
“我可不指望这个，”罗宾笑着说，使娜美也咧嘴笑了。  
罗宾总是对的。看着他们仍然会很尴尬，但是至少他们不用处理路飞认为男朋友和朋友是一回事的问题。  
罗欠她一杯酒。  
或者二十万贝利，这也可以。  
“好了，你们这些偷听的人现在可以进来了！”

特拉法尔加·罗静静地盯着被绑在他面前的海军士兵。他们抓住了那个在极地号上从事间谍活动的人，在他们停靠在这个岛上之后，他们一直在审问他。  
那个人很固执，拒绝说是否让任何人知道他们在那里，但是到目前为止，罗只是把他的手和脚做了交换。这些卒子一旦看到自己的肺从身体里出来就会把什么都说出来。虽然罗并没有杀死他们，甚至没有真正伤害他们，但是他那略带妖魔化的名声在这种时候还是派上了用场。  
当佩金走过来的时候，他只是在思考，他有没有无聊到要把海军陆战队员的手指切下来贴在他的脸上，或者他是不是应该把这件事做完。  
“船长，草帽的电话，”他一边说，一边向罗展示戴着小草帽的电话虫正在铃铃作响。  
罗吧砸了一下舌头，“我现在没时间说这个。”  
“那你还接电话？”夏其立刻问道，眼睛盯着罗已经在听筒上的手，连声音里的窃笑都懒得收起来。  
“闭嘴，”他对着咯咯笑的船员们厉声说道，但收效甚微，除了贝波毫无理由地道歉，因为他是唯一一个没有取笑他的人。说真的，草帽一伙对这些人的影响很坏。自从这个同盟建立以来，他的船员就对他越来越厚颜无耻了。  
罗不愿承认他们对他也有不良影响。  
然而，即使他有所防备，不被草帽的节奏所吸引是不可能的，尽管他的判断力很好，但他不能说他讨厌草帽。和草帽在一起是如此的轻松，当他和草帽当家的在一起的时候，他从来没有感到如此的愉悦和快乐。即使他不得不面对他的船员为此取笑他，如果这是为这段关系付出的代价，他也会接受。  
虽然，他也不得不承认，他有点高兴，当发现草帽当家过于天真和纯洁时，他们基本上已经约会了一段时间。他确信这个白痴会不假思索地到处说最令人尴尬的屁话。  
罗立刻闭上眼睛，试图把他那愚蠢的船员们对他脸红的评论从脑海中抹去，然后终于把话说了出来。“这是什么，草帽当家的？我正忙着呢。”  
“特拉仔！”草帽当家的说，在连接的另一端，他听到他的回答后听起来如此兴奋和高兴，以至于罗根本忍不住微笑。他实在是太可爱了。“特拉仔，你现在在哪儿？”  
罗皱起了眉头，他现在有点担心了。是不是发生了什么他不知道的事？他抓紧了电话听筒，回答道：“一座岛屿，可能离你们现在所在的地方不远。什么事？”  
“约会！我们去约会吧！”草帽大声喊道，听起来自豪得难以置信。  
他回答这句话的声音也很大，以至于屋子里的每个人都能听到，并发出类似猫叫的声音，大声的笑声，喊着“祝贺你，船长！”还有“终于！”诸如此类的。  
……他把电话虫放回去了。  
这个代价太高了。  
仅仅24小时之后，在每日报纸投递之后，全世界都能听到无数尖叫。

前海军元帅战国看到第二天报纸的大标题时，差点把茶喷出来。看着房间另一边的卡普，他想知道是否应该告诉他或者试着把这件事藏起来，但是当卡普问他这张脸是否意味着他最终要死了的时候，战国决定没有任何理由善待蒙奇家族的任何一个成员。  
所以，没有任何预兆地，他开始用平直的语调朗读。  
”突发新闻：五皇和前七武海的恋情。我们从一位匿名的海军消息人士那里得到了一些令人震惊的消息。蒙奇·D·路飞和特拉法尔加·罗之间的同盟仅仅是为了掩盖他们之间的关系，还是在激烈的战斗中产生了激情？他们第一次约会的时间和地点？更多信息请参阅第三页，请睁大眼睛，我们将为您带来更多关于这对超新星情人的新闻。”  
“他们什么？？？ ”卡普几乎尖叫起来，跑到战国面前，从他的手中抢下报纸。  
战国只是大笑着看卡普愤怒地翻页，新闻全文覆盖了第三页整版，上面都是所讨论的海贼和那个被拿走了眼睛的匿名海军陆战队员的照片，但奇怪的是，他的鼻子在右耳应该在的地方，战国只能假定这东西曾经是椅子的一部分，而不是他的鼻子，他也非常确定他脖子下面的身体部分不是躯干。战国想知道，这个可怜的海军队员是如何获悉这些绯闻的。  
“路飞会得到一个爱的铁拳，他不会知道是什么击中了他！”卡普读完后咆哮着，气得浑身发抖。“我要把那个有纹身的疯子拖下去，让他永远别出来！他应该是一名海军队员，而不是和一个会把他拖上歧途的怪物海贼约会——”  
战国看着他的老朋友在办公室里踱来踱去，一句接一句地胡言乱语。毕竟，这位前海军元帅有一种感觉，如果真的有什么事的话，肯定是草帽在拖着特拉法尔加前进；而且即使如此，年轻的蒙奇也不会处于下风。而且不管是不是和另一个海贼有关系，如果他突然宣布他现在突然想成为一名海军陆战队员，他们还是会把他直接扔到推进城的第六层。  
但是看着卡普这样还是很有趣的，而且他确信追踪海贼们的爱情生活也会很有趣。至少，要是能知道他们接下来要去哪个岛上，那就更有趣了。至少约会没有推翻一两个国王那么多的麻烦要处理。  
吃着仙贝，看着卡普把报纸撕成碎片，战国默默地感谢小蒙奇和特拉法尔加让他的退休生活变得有趣。他们的同盟已经给了他足够的娱乐，但现在，在这些报纸文章和卡普的反应，他确信不会有一分钟无聊。

“达旦，请冷静一下，”玛琪诺无可奈何地再次尝试，但山贼正处于极度伤心的状态，她紧紧抓住报纸，报纸上路飞的笑脸十分显眼，旁边的图片是特拉法尔加·罗，标题：宣布他们的关系。  
达旦轻声回答，她的话几乎听不懂，“但四——但——玛基诺！鲁飞只是一个勾屎宝宝！！不四那个噢魔海谁——”（但是——但——玛琪诺！路飞只是一个狗屎宝宝！！不是那个恶魔海贼——）*  
一想到养子正在长大，玛琪诺不得不忍住咯咯的笑声。“达旦，求你了。路飞已经要20岁了。”  
“他是个婴儿，我很抱歉！”达旦大声回答道，这时她又哭了起来。  
当那个女山贼自言自语地说那些天真无邪的孩子太小了，不适合这个世界，这个世界是多么邪恶和不公平的时候，玛琪诺摇了摇头，想到了母亲们的思维过程是多么神秘。她们的孩子被政府以15亿贝利的赏金通缉是一种骄傲，但是找到一个情人却是世界末日。  
她不得不想知道，一旦她的小宝贝长大了，爱情成为一个问题，她是否还会这样。这有点令人担忧。

与此同时，在伟大航路的某个小岛上，克尔拉正拼命阻止一个愤怒的萨博登上他的推进船去谋杀他弟弟的男朋友，于是她诅咒草帽路飞下地狱。  
她的工作变得越来越困难，这都是那两个海贼的错。他们为什么不能保密？难道他们没有意识到，他们将招致一个过度保护的愚蠢哥哥的愤怒？她到底对他们做了什么才会落得这样的下场？  
如果龙先生能够认真对待这件事，而不是一笑置之地说：“让他们自己玩吧，我和你都没有资格告诉路飞该做什么。”也许这样萨博就不会觉得他必须用自己的双手来解决这个问题了。  
克尔拉觉得，如果这对“最强情侣”的关系持续的时间更长的话，她在剩下的时间里是不会有超过两分钟的休息时间的。当他们下次再见到他们时，她必须确保好好地感谢他们。

备注:  
香克斯看到这篇文章时笑得前仰后合，同时祝贺路飞的收获；柯拉松哭得很厉害，因为他的男孩终于找到了一个能让他开心的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：我想说，这是我创作过的最愚蠢、最愚蠢的东西，但我很自豪地说，我以前写过更糟糕的东西。  
> 我希望它能让你笑一笑:)  
> 我可能会写一些关于那个约会的文章，显然罗当场就同意了，但是，呃，我已经学会了不要对下文做出承诺，所以我想我们都会看到的XD
> 
> 译者注：*此处原文为“Bud- bud Magino! Ruffy ish shtill a baby! Dadin’ some ebil pirade–!”作者为表现达旦醉酒后胡言乱语，所以译文也翻译为谐音。


End file.
